Home Is Where the Hurt Is
Home Is Where the Hurt Is is episode number 9.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description With Lumpy as the architect, Giggles’ new home is not so sweet! The deconstruction team punches in Giggles’ house of horrors and makes home bodies of everyone! Lumpy messes up the blueprints for Giggles' new home, turning it into a death-house. (DVD) Plot may not be that good of a builder.]]Handy, somehow, finishes single-handedly building a house for Giggles. She gratefully hugs Handy and walks up to her new house, but falls backwards as she avoids stepping on a loose nail sticking up through the porch, becoming relieved after falling over with no serious damage happening. Handy turns around, and suddenly the house collapses. Giggles runs to her destroyed home in distress, while Handy thinks of how to rectify the situation. With a triumphant, "Aha!" he has his answer. The scene cuts to Handy giving orders to Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, The Mole, Mime, and Cuddles as they all stand around a blueprint, ready to help rebuild the house. Lumpy is the exception to this, as he is happily playing with an origami crane he made nearby. When the tail of the crane breaks, a saddened Lumpy uses the blueprint of the house to make a new one. Meanwhile, Petunia's task is to put together pipes (dealing with two kinds of pipes: water and electrical, where she has to connect two of the same kind of pipe). When she begins screwing two pipes together, a tiny splotch of bacteria lands on her chest. Because of this one small stain, Petunia begins panicking due to her OCD kicking in. She immediately asks Lumpy to do her task holds the plans for the new house.]] while she runs to the cooler and repeatedly splashes water at the bacteria in hopes of cleaning it off. However, Lumpy begins to mix water pipes with electrical pipes. Lumpy turns his attention to Mime, who is standing behind a wall of bricks he just laid down. Mime begins walking forward and slowly lowers his body, performing the invisible staircase routine. Lumpy is very much amused and impressed by this as he begins clapping and laughing, with Mime clapping along. Elsewhere, The Mole hands Cuddles logs while the latter feeds them into a wood cutting machine that cuts the logs into boards. Unfortunately, The Mole goes too fast for Cuddles and ends up knocking him into the wood-slicer, chopping up his body. Later, inside the newly finished and decorated house, Giggles marvels and thanks everyone for their help. When she tries to open what she thinks is the front door, however, she comes face to face with a brick wall. Deciding to try and find the real front door, everyone else sheepishly walks away and begins to explore the house. The characters spot numerous design flaws in the h ouse, including a window leading to another room and a door that leads to the refrigerator. Handy tries to open a door but has difficulty, while The Mole unknowingly finds the back door but closes it, thinking it just leads to another room in the house. Giggles, meanwhile, walks into a room where she begins falling, discovering that somehow, she has been walking sideways through the house. She lands on the banister of a staircase and begins sliding down. Elsewhere, Mime walks behind a couch and tries to perform the invisible staircase routine once more for Lumpy. This time, however, Mime begins falling, prompting Lumpy to laugh at what he thinks is a change in the act. The viewer, however, sees that Mime fell down an actual staircase leading to the basement, breaking his back and limbs, killing him. While Petunia walks through a hallway, she completely stops in her tracks when she sees some slime on the floor. She looks up, realizing that it is falling from a grate in the ceiling. She begins hyperventilating due to her OCD, but she manages to compose herself. She pulls out a handkerchief and a bottle of cleaner and gets to work on cleaning the mess (which further reveals that her OCD takes effect no matter where she is). Back with Giggles, she continues to slide down the banister. She hits her head on a wooden beam, which gives her a black eye, a mounted moose head, where its eyes land in her mouth, and a chandelier, where beads wrap around her face. To make Giggles' suffering more grueling, her body begins to slide over hundreds of protruding nails, which cut up her body as she slides over them. Meanwhile, Handy finally manages to open the door, only to be saddened when he discovers another door he has to open. At the bottom of the staircase, Lumpy walks by as Giggles' now mutilated body reaches the bottom, immediately splitting upon stopping. Lumpy gets scared and runs into a bedroom, where he raises a wall bed back into the wall. He also sees a Dutch door, a door that splits into two halves. He quickly opens the top half of the door, accidentally decapitating The Mole, who is walking by on the other side. Not knowing that he killed The Mole, he closes the door again and then looks down a grate in the floor, seeing Petunia beneath him, still cleaning the mess. As he says hello to her, the wall bed falls down, crushing him and forcing his body through the holes in the grate. The bloody chunks of Lumpy land on Petunia's head and she beg finds the exit behind a stream of smaller doors.]]ins panicking due to the amount of filth on her. She runs into a bathroom and hops into the shower to clean herself off. Unfortunately, because Lumpy earlier mixed electrical pipes with water pipes, Petunia gets electrocuted to death. The lights in the room Handy is in begin flickering. Handy, out of breath from having opened eight doors, only has one more between him and the outside. He runs full speed at the door and manages to knock it open. He however notices another loose nail and hops over a loose nail in the porch and turns around to look at the house. To his shock, the house is in the shape of an origami crane, indicating that the group took the blueprints a little too literally. As Handy begins walking forward, he steps on a loose floorboard, with Cuddles' remains stuck to the bottom. The board flies up and sends a nail into his face, piercing his eye and killing him. The episode then irises in on Handy's eye, which drools some blood. Moral "Charity begins at home" Deaths #Cuddles is accidentally knocked into a wood-slicer by The Mole. #Mime falls down a staircase and breaks numerous bones and dies by the wounds. #Giggles is cut in half as she slides down a staircase with nails poking out of it. #The Mole is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy when the latter opens a Dutch door. #Lumpy is crushed by a wall bed and his body is cut into bloody squares through the holes in a grate. #Petunia is electrocuted when she takes a shower in a tub with electrical pipes mixed with water pipes. #Handy is hit in the face with a nail, piercing one of his eyes and his brain. Injuries #Giggles falls into a pile of tools and nails. (But doesn't seem to suffer any wounds) #Giggles falls on her crotch on a banister. #Giggles hits a wooden beam and she gets a black eye. Survival Rate *Amount of alive main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total: 0% Destruction #The house Handy built for Giggles crumbles into pieces. It was later rebuilded. #Lumpy rips the tail off of a paper swan. #A hole in the large house breaks loose when Mime is walking on it. #Mime's broken arm bones puncture two holes in his shirt. #The eyeballs inside of a fake moose and the decorations in a chandelier are removed by Giggles. #The Mole's turtleneck is ripped in two by a wooden door. Goofs #Even though the starring characters are Handy and Giggles, Lumpy receives more screen time than the both of them. Additionally, Petunia receives about the same amount of screen time as the starring characters in this episode. #The locations of the tools on Handy's tool belt change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. #An origami crane cannot flap its wings when its tail is pulled back and forth, it is the origami flapping bird that does that. #The mole on The Mole's face changes place several times. #The bacteria splatter on Petunia changes place a few times. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes in continuous shots. #The Happy Tree Friends should have realized that something was wrong when they entered the house. #When Handy makes his angry scowl, his pupils face each other. #When Giggles starts sliding down the banister, she is on the left side. When she starts getting battered with objects, however, she is on the right. When she reaches the bottom, she is again on the left. #When Giggles is hit multiple times, her eyes are still in her sockets, despite her eyes are in her mouth. #The color of the first door that Handy opens is orange when he first tries to open it, and then it's green when he opens it. And later when it shows all the doors Handy opened, it's blue. #The Dutch door that Lumpy opens changes colors after he closes it. It returns to its original color when the wall bed crushes him. #Handy opens the first door by pulling on it, but all the other doors were opened by being pushed. #When it first shows the doors Handy opened there are 8, but after Handy opened the final door there are 7. #Considering the size of the room Handy is in where he opens all the doors, the doors do not appear to connect between the two walls. In other words, he probably could have simply walked around all the doors (However it's possible the walls weren't visible to show the viewers the line of doors). #When Handy exits the house, he leaves the front door open. After he dies, the front door is closed. #Handy's Pac-Man pupils change directions a few times near the end. #Handy's death involves a nail being impaled through his head, however, when he is hit, he is hit in the face. When he is dead and the plank lowers, however, the nail has gone through the back of his head, not through his face. ##Also after Handy dies, he is missing his ears. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Nine Lives Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Mark Zaslove